Finding Him in my Crying Zone
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione..so she goes to her only place she calls her crying zone..the ROR. But who does she bump into? Draco Malfoy of course. Written in Hermione's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Finding him in my Crying Zone By: Kyra (kyrawatts1234)

I knew it all along. Ron was cheating on me with the stupid daft dimbo, Lavender Brown. What does he see in her? What is she that I'm not?

Ron and I had been in a relationship for three months, and yet he still had the guts to go and cheat on me behind my back. What an arse. And yet he made it so romantic when he came down that one day, making my life one-hundred times better; I still remember the way he asked me out.

It was a couple of days before Christmas, and he came downstairs with a package in his hand, neatly wrapped. "Hey Herms! I-I brought you something." he said, turning red. I took the package from his hands, and slowly but patiently opened it to reveal... a small box. "Open it." he said shakily. The box was filled with a golden band with a large diamond right smack in the middle. "Oh my merlin Ron! How can you afford this?" I asked suprisingly, pulling out the ring from it's container. "Well I have been saving my Christmas money that I get from my Aunt Muriel every year... and I had enough for a ring." he explained, red on the tips of his ears and his cheeks. "I-I love it Ron...thank you." I stammer, slipping on the ring, which fits perfectly. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, "Hermione, would you like to go out with me?" he asked, staring directly into my eyes. I nodded, and his lips somehow decended to mine. This...well...was my first kiss with him, and I fell into pure bliss as his lips slowly moved on mine...

But now that is all gone.

The excitement, love, and romance blossoming each day...gone.

I turned around, pulling off the ring, and attaching it to his jacket in which he gave me precisely a week ago for a little 'just because' present. I set in front of the coomon room door, letting the label of his name show. We were done, and I knew that I could never forgive that backstabbing man that crushed my dreams of marrying him.

I walked away, casting LUMOS, and trying to not disturb the portraits as much as possible. I knew that the only places that were really available were the Room of Requirement and...well that's it. Not really that much to go to for some alone time. Especially when your prefect for the year.

I got assigned prefect when the beginning of 7th year started...did I mention that this all started after Voldemort's demise? Apparently not. Anyways, I got assigned prefect that made sure that not any troublemakers were out and about snogging in small corners or broom cupboards. Now that...is disgusting. Me and Ron were NEVER like that. The occasional kiss here and there was pretty much it, but me and him didn't want to go far or too fast, so we took things slow.

Way too slow.

I still walked down the empty halls, looking down corridors and hallways in case for stalkers or, as I said earlier, troublemakers, were surrounding me. I needed the room of requirement and I needed it now. That's when everything struck for me.

I heard small giggles and moans coming from a broom cupboard not too far from me, and I immediately went to conclusions that they were..indeed...snogging intensely. I walked to it, and stood in front of the cupboard, tapping my foot impatiently, and clearing my throat a few times to get their attention, but to no avail. I suddenly had a surge of anger come inside of me, and I slammed the door open. And just guess who was in front of me.

There, stood in fear and shock were Ron and Lavender, both wearing half of their clothing. "Well well well...lookie what we have here." I said, lifting up one brown eyebrow. Ron stood mouth agape, while Lavender was using her feet to pick up the clothing that lay on the floor. "Hermione...listen to me...it's not what you think..." he starts, but I interupt him quickly... "No, you listen to ME Ronald Weasley! You can go and shag Lav-lav all you want...I have your jacket and that pathetic ring already in store for you, so to no way will there be any problems with getting them back." I snapped, leaving no trace of a tear on my face. I pulled out the small notepad full of detention slips, and a quill, and started to write. "You both have a week's full of detention, and there will be ten points deducted from Gryffindor from each of you...have fun." I said, ripping them out, and handing it to them. "Hermione!" Ron yelled, but I was already gone.

I ran down the halls, anger and confusion fueling through me. "Room off Requirement..Room of Requirement..." I repeated through my mind, running up to the seventh floor.

The door suddenly started to appear in front of me once I had gotten to my destination, so I walked in to the newly decorated room.

I stare in awe as old things like a couch from the Hufflepuff's common room was sitting in there, while small red chairs sat by a small fireplace. It looked pleasant; it didn't look like it had gotten on fire even one bit. The fiendfyre was fixed after the professors all went up to take it out. But the one thing that freaks me out is when Vincent Crabbe had died in here.. he didn't deserve to die..at least not like that.

I walked through the stone hard walls of the room that was now my "crying zone" as I called it, until my steps stopped from a cold toned voice that echoed throughout the room.

"Granger? My my, come to give me detention have you?"

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was the voice that always agrivated me, was always used to call me a mudblood or a bitch, and was used at Malfoy Manor.

Yep.

That voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy...the ferret.

I slowly turned around to him, and stop my comeback as I look at him. His hair was layed flat, and he had the smallest of stubble on his chin. His stone grey eyes shined through the moon's light illuminating through the window, and his body...oh his body... was toned and muscular from under his clothes.

"Like what you see Granger?" he said, with an amused tone.

That popped me back into reality and I gave him a glare. He only smirked, and went to sit down on the couch. I,of course, sat down at the chair by the fire. It was silent through the room, when Malfoy spoke. "So what brings you here? And what's with the red puffy eyes?" he asked, getting up, and walking to the other chair across from me.  
I look directly into his eyes...his beautiful grey orbs that shine in the...oh Hermione, snap out of it!

"So how's it with you and Weaselbee? Made any arrangements for a wedding? A stupid know-it-all with a blood traitor...ha!" he laughed, staring into the fire with a hint of...sadness in his eyes? It did hurt though when he said that. I can't help it if I know EVERYTHING...

"Why is it that everytime I see you, you have to go and make fun of me and my relationships? Besides, the plans were never mentioned, and never will be." I blurted out, slapping my hand over my mouth to prevent any more stupid statements to fly out. His face turned from the now roaring fire, and looked down at an imaginary stain on the floor. " Well I'm sorry." he mumbled, not taking a chance to look up. "It's okay...it's just all normal," but he interupted me quickly. "No Granger, it's not normal! I can't take this anymore! I have to tell you...just please don't hurt me as much as I have." he said, lifting up his sleeve. No, it couldn't be what I thought it was. But bad luck had killed my hope. There, lived a small cut, filled with a blue coloring that looked burned. "Is that..?" "Yes Granger...this is a death mark. It means that I will die in a few months..." he trailed off, making contact with my eyes once again. "Is there any way to get rid of it?" I whisper, watching his face turn from a dark red to a palish white. He shakes his head, and the waterworks start to form. "Not that I am aware of Hermione... but there is one way...and you will hate me for it." he said, standing up, and walking towards me. What a second... did he just call me Hermione? Whatever happened to Granger or mudblood?

I acknowledged my hand into his as he put it in front of me, and he lifted me up off my chair, and stood inches maybe centimeters from me. "And what's that?" I choke out. But he didn't answer with his voice mind you, but his lips instead.

My eyes widened at the disbelief that his lips were on mine immediately, massaging mine with his. I couldn't take the anxiety that filled inside of me as my lips went into a rhythm with his, kissing him back fiercely. His arms snaked around my waist, and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, locking my fingers into his platinum hair, and pulling fistfuls of it.

I came back into reailty, and pushed him away, his face with pure bliss written all over it. "What the hell Malfoy?" I yell, walking into him, and slapping him hard on the cheek. He had the unexplicable surge of red tinge on his cheek, and his eyes turned a darker shade. "You filthy little mudblood...you vile bitch!" he spat, trying to insert every word with venom. He started to walk closer to me, and he gripped my shoulders, pushing my lips into his once again. What the hell was going on?

He forced his tongue into my mouth, gently moving it. My eyes widened, and I bit into his tongue...hard. He didn't remove it though; only running it over my gums and teeth, causing me to moan. I couldn't help it if he was a great kisser! His tongue teased mine, causing me to randomly kiss him back, and tease him into it.

After what felt like hours, the need for breath was unrational, so we both broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Wow." I breathe, looking into his eyes. His dull grey eyes that were cast into mine with a look of...lust? No way.

"I have to go." I murmur, and walk out. But before I could leave, his dreamy voice inserted my ears again. "Same time tomorrow?"

I grinned sheepishly, and nodded, walking away for real this time.

Oh he will definetely see me tomorrow..

REVIEW! This is a one-shot...but if you believe it to be longer, review and tell me! 


	2. Chapter 2

**So people wanted a continuation. So here you are.**

**But one tiny little glitch.**

**There are two stories I made, and can't quite figure out which one to use. So I am giving you the opportunity to tell me which ones better.**

**One's humorous and the others serious.**

**So without any further complaints, enjoy both!**

* * *

**_First story_**

Hermione was confused. She was terribly confused, and didn't know what to say. Draco had been ignoring her after a few days of being in the Room of Requirement, and she was getting curious.

Wasn't this what the cure was? Or was he playing her just like Ron did? Hell, she didn't know. So being very nosy, one day she followed him down to the Astronomy Tower, needing to figure it out.

As she kid behind a tapestry not far from where he was, she saw he was leaning over the railing. She heard him sniffle and surveyed his eyes as they looked to the skies. He spoke quietly.

_'Mum… I'm scared.'_

::::

"Mum… I'm scared," Draco whispered to the skies. His mother had been killed a few months back, and his father gave him the death mark. He was sent to Azkaban after that.

"I know that you probably can't hear me, but I don't want to leave her yet. I only have three months!" and a strangled sob seemed to fly from his throat, and he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"I know I love her mum. She is everything to me, and I was thinking of telling her about the mark. That... you know…. that there isn't a cure."

::::

_'You know… that there isn't a cure.'_

Hermione felt her heart break into pieces. He _loved_ her. But there wasn't a cure? Not even a potion to help with it?

She kept listening.

::::

"I never will know if she feels the same way, but at least she's giving me the time of day. I know her from the thickest skin to her insides, that she is only doing it for sympathy. That's Hermione Granger for you..." he let out a simple chuckle, and his façade was put on again.

"I was thinking of telling her later tomorrow, and then we shall see whatever she does; how her reaction will take place. And if she doesn't see me in that kind of light, then so be it. I will still die anyway." He trailed off, looking down at his sleeveless wrist.

"All I want to know is if she loves me."

::::

He was breaking her heart. Every word he was saying, even if to the skies, was out loud for anyone to eavesdrop on. Unfortunately, Hermione got the WHOLE thing.

She didn't want to waste time, so instantly stepping out of the shadows, she cleared her throat and winced as he turned with tears on his cheeks.

"Gr-Her-Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, and she took a deep breath.

"So… no cure huh?"

As she said that, his face crumbled, and a sob escaped his lips, leaning onto her for support. Letting a few minutes pass by, she lifted up his face from her shoulder, looking into his red and puffy eyes.

"You love me." She whispered, and he nodded, too tired to say anything. And a short smile lifted on her lips.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." And she enveloped him into a hug.

She didn't say she loved him. Of course she didn't! You can't go from being enemies to friends to lovers in that short of time. But if someone wanted something for the world, she would gladly give it to that person.

And Draco wanted her. And she let him have her. For the time he had left.

::::

* * *

**_Second Story_**

Many nights passed by after that night, but Hermione had been researching for Draco's death mark.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it on what it was. She searched almost the whole part of the library looking for the remedy of getting rid of the blue-ish inking on his forearm, to no avail.

So one night, Hermione decided it was best to ask him what the hell it was exactly. It wasn't a death mark, since she saw no signs of death coming his way. No head trauma or running out during lunch or supper time. (Though, she hardly saw him when she went down for breakfast and that made her suspicious.)

Walking down to the Slytherin Common room, she saw two boys who had seemed that they were fighting.

_Well, only one way to stop this…_

She cast a spell in between the boys, in which she found one of them holding a hooded figure in its limp arms.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded, looking in between the red blushing boys. They seemed not too older than her, but they were quite short for how old they were.

Both looked to be from Ravenclaw, taking a boy by the arms that had the badge of a… Slytherin?!

"Did you hurt…him?" she was flabbergasted. Did they punch him down until he was sore and bleeding?

The two boys looked at each to her, and explained quietly. "W-we found him on the f-floor down by the G-Great Hall, and we d-decided to take him to his C-Common Room." They stuttered, their faces turning a violent shade of red.

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking to the two scared older guys, "Let me take him. I have to see someone anyway." She said, taking him by the scruff of his arms, and finally, they scuffled away, leaving the passed-out boy and Hermione alone.

::::

_Bloody Slytherins…._ She murmured in her mind multiple times, and her anxiety kicked in. What if he wasn't breathing and she didn't know? She hadn't even checked yet!

Setting him down to the floor, and letting his hands hit it with a resounding _thud_, she unraveled the hood from over his bruised head, and gasped as she moved away quickly, almost gagging at the sight.

There, lying on the floor was a bloody and bruised Draco Malfoy. One eye shut tight, his face and lower lip, battered and bitten with dry blood. He looked dead.

Hermione held back her incessant gags, and got closer, taking a nice look at the mark. As she observed, the mark seemed to disappear into his skin, dissolving until the skin around it left a small but not very visible scar.

And that was it. Nothing else happened. He kept breathing just fine.

"Dear God, what the hell did you do…?" Hermione whispered to the unconscious Draco. She ran her finger over the scar, not feeling anything there. Absolutely nothing.

Feeling at peace, she sat up, picked up her wand, and levitated him until the Slytherin Common Room came into view.

Gently and quietly, she knocked on the door, and the portrait woke.

"Wauh! Wazz…" the woman saw Hermione, and instantly the portrait gave her a haughty glare.

"What do you want? A bit of a rendezvous? This late at night? Just to remind you, mudbloods aren't supposed to associate with Slytherins."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. Moving over, and clearing her voice to make a nasty remark go away, she was getting to ready to explain what had happened, and the portrait suddenly gasped.

"T-That's the Malfoy heir! W-wha-"

"Madam, I found him on a certain hallway while two boys were making their way up here to help him. I told them, as prefect, to run off, and I would take care of it."

Hermione got angry as the portrait only scoffed at her, and gave her a roll of the eyes.

"Madam, I must insist on you listening to me. It's a good thing I actually did something and helped him out, or else, your duties for the night would be suspended, am I correct?"

The portrait gaped, but Hermione kept going.

"On top of that, I still would have found him nonetheless on the ground later in the morning, and would have reported you instantly to the Headmaster about letting others out after hours, and not taking complete respect for your job! Now let us in, so I can help him up!" Hermione almost yelled at the end, but the portrait had lifted a hand, and raised a single finger to her lips.

"Fine! Fine! I'll let you in, but I don't want to hear any sort of… complaints about my job, understood! Everyone's asleep; I am hoping you can be as quiet as possible with that loud mouth of yours."

With that, the portrait opened, and Hermione walked through, a levitating Malfoy behind her.

::::

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Hermione whisper-yelled, tapping his shoulder, trying to get a way to wake him up. Though, he didn't budge.

She had laid him down onto the couch and repeatedly tried to wake him to get him into bed, but to no avail…again.

Hermione was getting impatient, and finally shoved his shoulder roughly, getting a grunting sound from Draco's lips. She lifted her lips into a smile, and shoved him hard, making him groan, and lift his hand to shoo whoever was there away, when Hermione caught his arm, and his hand twitched.

"No Pans…not now. Bet's offffff….." he mumbled, trying to get his hand out of her grasp.

This made Hermione angry. So the whole 'death mark' was a fake! What the hell kind of trickery is this? So plotting revenge, she decided to gently take her other hand, and run it through his hair, and yanking on it.

He made a groan, and he mumbled again. "St-top Pans… you know that makes me…" with that, he screeched. And woke up.

Hermione lifted her hands, and set them into her lap. Mission accomplished.

Draco was in pain. His side was a bit sore, but for nothing could only open one eye, which did absolutely fucking nothing. He couldn't remember much but getting beat by two older boys earlier that day, but that was it. But when he saw Hermione, all those past events evaporated into the air and his face turned from a red one to a pale as he saw her very pissed off face.

Shit.

And so Draco gets a bit of karma, but also a few galleons for his bet being done.

**::::**

* * *

**_PICK!_**

**_-Kyra_**


End file.
